


Starlight Captured

by Amuly



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Feelings, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Steve, Wall Sex, bottom!tony, space sex, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they save Earth's sun and defeat the Kree empire, the Avengers have a long five week journey ahead of them back to Earth. Tony and Steve find a way to pass the time one night aboard the bridge of their ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent re-watch of the EMH series, wherein I realized that [ 1.] The journey back took 5 weeks, and 2.] Steve and Tony _really_ look like they're holding hands right after Thor points that out.](http://everybodyilovedies.tumblr.com/post/49281069843/the-animators-stopped-bothering-with-subtly)

“Can't sleep?”

Steve didn't have to turn from where he was looking out over the stars to know who that voice belonged to. Here in the twenty-first century, it was probably the most comforting, familiar voice to him—next to his own, at least.

Even still, he refocused his eyes, sending the stars to the background and bringing the thick glass to the foreground of his vision as he watched Tony step up behind him on the bridge.

“You, either,” Steve pointed out, once Tony had grown level with him.

Tony shrugged in that easy, casual way of his. “Yeah, but I'm a genius inventor. We don't sleep. It's like, a rule to get into our club.”

Steve grinned. “So does that make me a member?”

Tony laughed and nudged his shoulder into Steve's. He didn't move an inch, though Tony seemed to bounce backwards just a little. “There's a few other qualifications, but maybe I can put in a good word for you. You did save the Earth and all. Predictions about the future be damned.”

Steve sighed and rolled his shoulders. He felt... itchy. Anxious. Even though, as Tony had pointed out, they _had_ just saved the world. It wasn't that he felt something wasn't right: no, he knew that they had avoided the future Kang was trying to stop. He could feel it. It was more that he had too much energy to burn off, after being cooped up on this ship for three weeks.

He said as much to Tony: “I'll be happy to get my feet back on Earth. Get back to training.”

“I could always help you burn off some of that extra energy,” Tony teased.

Steve just laughed, used to this sort of easy joking around from Tony.

He turned to his right, to glance at Tony, and found the other man looking at him... differently. Hopefully? He certainly didn't look like he was teasing. Sure, there was a smile on his face, but his body language was all wrong, and his eyes were too tight. It was almost like...

“Tony?”

Tony cleared his throat and laughed. “Teasing! Sorry. Blame it on space-madness.”

But now Steve could tell something was really wrong. The more Tony talked, the more nervous he got, the more his body turned away from Steve. That wasn't right.

Reaching out, Steve made to touch Tony's shoulder. “If something's on your mind-”

Tony jerked away, fake smile still planted firmly on his face. A surge of worry went through Steve. Tony didn't move away from his touches. That's... That's what they _did_. Clasped at each other's shoulders when they needed encouragement or reassurance, wrapped a hand around the other's forearm when he needed help up. Tony without touching was wrong. It upset the natural order of things.

Steve wasn't stupid. He could guess at why Tony was suddenly so skittish. A little slip of the tongue, a joke taken too seriously. Steve might not be in Tony's secret inventors club, but he could still put two and two together.

Slowly, telegraphing his every move, Steve reached out and clasped his hand to Tony's shoulder. After waiting a bit, during which time Tony just looked curiously at him (but still guarded, too guarded), Steve moved his hand: slid it across Tony's collarbone, cupped his jaw with it. Tony's eyes widened with every inch Steve's hand moved over his body.

“Gonna tell me what's going on in that head of yours, Tony?”

“You really don't want to know,” Tony breathed.

“Worried it might upset my delicate, nineteen-forties sensibilities?”

Tony snorted. His eyes dropped to the ground, then flickered back up. [“Now that you mention it...”](http://everybodyilovedies.tumblr.com/post/53038270263/sconee-starlight-captured-by-amuly-slowly)

“Things weren't _that_ different back then,” Steve pointed out. His eyes slid to the windows all around them, the stars staring steadily at them in the blackness of space. “Well. That might be new.” He turned back to Tony and smiled, thumb sliding over Tony's jaw. Tony's eyelashes flickered softly. “But this? You didn't invent this.”

“Oh.”

Tony didn't move—just stood and stared at Steve like he couldn't really understand what was happening—so Steve moved for him. It wasn't like Steve hadn't considered it, and now, after everything: it felt so natural. Like the story of their lives had just been moving this way, inexorably, and this was the part they were at now. Steve had told Kang he didn't believe in fate, and everything he and Tony had done together to thwart the Kree just went to prove that. But this? In this, Steve would gladly submit to inevitability.

Their lips met, Steve bending down, Tony arching up to meet him. It was simple; it was right. Tony's mouth opened beneath his easily, happily. Steve kissed him deeply, arm wrapping around Tony's waist to pull him close. Their chests and hips met, and Steve was reminded once more how frail Tony was, how human, when he was out of his armor. The thought made Steve shudder and pull Tony closer, tighter. The arc reactor dug into Steve's chest. He pulled back with a gasp and laid a hand over it, meeting Tony's eyes.

“It's... I know...” Tony looked unsure, nervous, self-conscious.

Steve smiled and leaned forward, kissing Tony lightly. “It's beautiful,” he breathed. He rubbed his cheek against Tony's, feeling the scrape of beard and stubble against his own clean-shaven face. The sensation sent a thrill of lust through him. It was something to love about being with a man, different from being with a woman. One of many more things, Steve had a feeling he’d discover.

Steve glanced behind them, at the starry backdrop surrounding them. He leaned in close to Tony's ear, hips grinding non-subtly down against Tony's. The answering hardness he could feel there was arousing, but not as much so as the way he could feel Tony's body trembling against his.

“I want to make love to you amongst the stars,” he whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony shook between Steve's arms. Steve pulled back to meet his eyes, gauge his reaction. The lust—and _happiness_ , genuine happiness, and emotion too often missing from Tony's eyes—was already answer enough, before he even spoke. “Yes.” He glanced around. “Wait here?”

Steve was bothered by how much uncertainty was buried in Tony's tone. They could work on that. For now, Steve took Tony's chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up for another lingering kiss. “Hurry back. And get us some privacy.”

Tony nodded, characteristic cocky grin back on his face. He glanced over his shoulder once as he left—Steve had a feeling he would—and Steve made sure to smile reassuringly after him. Seemingly bolstered by this, Tony spun back around and hurried off the ship bridge.

Steve settled back against the cool glass of the ship, watching after the empty space that Tony had left behind. Briefly Steve considered getting undressed while he waited, but opted against it. The bridge wouldn't be locked to others until Tony came back, and he didn't need Carol or, worse yet, Clint, walking in on him naked and half-hard. That would be difficult to address at the next team meeting.

In the end, he did go so far as to remove his boots and socks. One less thing to trip over, when Tony came back. Which he did just a few short minutes later, racing in with something clenched in his hands before he stopped, spun on one foot, and started tapping away at a panel on the side of the door. After a second of tapping a light beeping sound emanated from the panel and a melodic voice announced “Bridge secure”.

Tony was grinning as he sidled back up to Steve, inserting himself in Steve’s personal space so naturally. Steve found he liked that.

“Now we won’t be disturbed,” Tony murmured. He was leaning up, tilting his head for a kiss. Steve found no reason not to oblige him, and soon they were kissing hungrily again, teeth clashing, tongues tangling. Tony was gasping into his mouth by the time Steve started to maneuver him around, against the window.

When Tony’s back hit the glass he broke the kiss, eyes dancing with mischievousness as he glanced up at Steve. “Want to do it like this?” His hands were already moving to his belt.

In an easy move Steve hefted Tony up, onto his waist. His crowded Tony, pressed his back firmly against the glass, squeezed his front tight enough to Tony’s that he could feel the arc reactor pressing indents into his skin. “Like this,” Steve growled.

Tony was nodding furiously, hands clutched tight to Steve’s biceps. “Yeah,” he breathed. He was stretching forward, mouth searching for Steve’s. Steve met him halfway, adjusting his grip on Tony so he could free up one hand and cup it against Tony’s jaw. “Yeah,” Tony said again, except this time it was more of a groan that a word. “Right here, yeah, just like this. Please, Cap.”

There weren’t many things on Earth Steve thought of as his weaknesses. But Tony speaking in that tone, arousal so clearly present in every syllable, and then letting the word “Cap” slip from his lips... If any supervillain ever got hold of a recording of that, Steve was a goner. He’d never be able to resist anything Tony said like that, no matter how outlandish. And Steve was man enough to admit that to himself, right then and there.

“Okay,” Steve murmured, leaning in to kiss the groans away from Tony’s lips. Their hips were grinding lightly into each other, slow swivels of movement that brought their erections into line every few seconds. Every time they did, Tony’s breath would hitch, a small moan would escape from only to be swallowed up by Steve.

Gently Steve lowered Tony back to the floor, hands working at his jeans. Tony slapped his hands away and gestured that Steve should take care of himself. Then he was pushing his pants to the ground and Steve found himself stupefied by the sight of Tony’s erection slowly revealing itself to the world. First the jeans went, leaving an outline of hard flesh beneath his boxer briefs. There was an obvious wet spot up and to the left, which made Steve’s mouth water. Shaking himself, Steve started on his own clothes. Time enough for that later. Time enough for everything else later.

Steve’s clothes were in a pile on the floor in record time—he wondered if his old drill sergeant would be proud. Though, then again, the clothes weren’t exactly folded to army regulation standards. Then he was back to Tony, wrapping him up in his arms, holding him close. Tony was leaning against him, collapsed against Steve’s chest as he held his head back for hungry little kisses. As Steve wrapped his hand under Tony’s ass and hauled him up again, he spared a thought for how Tony’s kisses could sustain him through a lot. Through most of the trials and tribulations that life as a superhero threw at him. He’d have to make sure he remembered that in the future.

Again moving easily, Steve lifted Tony up onto his waist, back against the glass. Tony leaned back and looked down at Steve with hooded eyes. “That’s got to be the hottest thing ever,” he murmured.

Steve smirked. “Not sure if this is the application the army had in mind of a super soldier serum.”

“God bless the USA,” Tony joked.

His hand slipped into Steve’s, passing him a little tube of something. Curious, Steve glanced down at their hands. It was some kind of lubricant, so the packaging proclaimed. Intimate lubricant. Oh.

For the first time since they began, Steve felt a twinge of uncertainty. He probably should have been more honest with Tony about this from the start—or let him take the reigns, though Steve didn’t much like that idea. Not that the thought of submitting to Tony was so bothersome, but more that the thought of dominating Tony, of manhandling him, of shutting that smart-guy mouth of his for a little while because of something _he_ did, because all his focus was on _Steve_ : that thought was just a hell of a lot more appealing, at the moment.

Still, his problem remained. “Uh. You might have to walk me through this.”

Tony, good man that he was, didn't even seem phased. His eyes grew a little more focused, like he was faced with some sort of engineering problem that needed to be solved. But he didn't laugh at Steve, and his tone wasn't condescending when he spoke.

"Here. I'll drip some onto your fingers. Put them inside me, one by one, until I'm slick inside."

Steve nodded, passing the lubricant back to Tony. He held out his right hand and watched, somewhat fascinated, as Tony dribbled some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers. It was surprisingly reminiscent of more natural lubricating fluids. The future was pretty neat.

Adjusting his grip on Tony with his left arm, Steve let his right dip down between Tony's legs.

"One finger," Tony cautioned.

As Steve slipped that single finger in, Tony hummed and stretched back, tendons in his neck forming beautifully tight lines beneath his jaw. Steve wanted to draw him, but that was an instinct better saved for later. Instead, he settled for leaning into Tony and kissing gently at his neck. When Tony shivered under the attention, Steve licked a stripe up his neck, tasting stale sweat and musk. Tony murmured against his cheek, turning his head to scrape his teeth against Steve’s jaw. Steve grunted and moved his fingers inside Tony, doing his best to tap down the lust that rose within him. He wanted to be inside Tony now, but if this was how he was supposed to do it, then he’d be patient.

“Two, go ahead,” Tony prompted. Steve added a second, carefully cataloguing the way Tony arched against him, the way the warm, soft muscles inside his body tightened around Steve’s fingers, then relaxed. Gently, Steve tried pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in, wiggling them around inside. Judging by the grunts and groans Tony made, that was good. Steve tried picking up the pace.

A sharp gasp from Tony, and Steve hid a smile in Tony’s neck. Not too forcefully, but with a steady, almost mechanical insistence, Steve fucked Tony’s ass with his fingers. Tony’s skin was growing slick with sweat beneath him already, as was Steve’s. He adjusted his grip on Tony again, inadvertently driving his fingers deeper into Tony with the movement.

“Ah, _Steve_!”

Tony’s fingers dug into Steve’s biceps, his back arched. Just as Steve was pulling back to ask if she should add another finger, Tony kicked him in the ass with his heels.

Steve laughed and pulled his fingers out. He looked Tony square in the eye: “I’m not a horse, you know.”

With a wicked leer Tony flicked the bottle of lube open and poured some into his own hand. “Hung like one,” he shot back, just as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Steve’s erection.

Steve grunted, head dropping down to watch Tony slick him up. His hand moved quickly over Steve’s hard flesh, dexterous fingers covering every inch of him in the slick substance. Steve was pretty sure he’d never be able to watch Tony casually tinkering in his lab again without getting just a little aroused. This fingers were a wonder to watch at work, and even more so to feel.

When Tony’s fingers left him, Steve wasted no time hefting Tony up higher and positioning his erection. With one arm he lowered Tony onto him, with the other hand he held his penis in place from the base. Tony let out a groan as Steve teased the head of his erection inside, which transformed into a hiccuping moan as he pushed all the way in.

“Fuck, fuck Steve. You... You can do that... one handed... holy shit, I can’t believe...”

Steve ignored Tony’s stream-of-consciousness and focused on sliding in and out of his tight heat: tighter than any woman he’d been with, almost impossibly tight. If it wasn’t for Tony’s groans of pleasure, Steve would be certain it had to hurt. But as it was, Tony was obviously enjoying himself, and Steve could focus on the feeling of Tony around him.

Tony was leaning forward, kissing along Steve’s jaw and murmuring nonsense: “So hot, I can’t believe you can lift me up like that, with one-” his words were cut off with a cry as Steve picked up his pace, finding his rhythm. Steve’s hips slapped against Tony’s, driving in and out of him with an almost punishing force. Tony’s teeth dug into Steve’s neck, which only made Steve’s hips move faster, drove his arousal higher.

Steve spared a glance up, pushed Tony back so he could have a look at him. He gasped at the sight. Tony’s eyes were glazed in pleasure, his olive-toned cheeks flushed darker. But around him... Around him was the universe, the stars of a thousand galaxies, a million worlds, illuminating the background. Steve ran a shaking hand through Tony’s hair, eyes moving between this brilliant man and the whole universe laid out behind him. The man who had shown him all this, opened it all up to Steve, in his arms with his victory shimmering as his backdrop.

“Hey, Cap?” Steve’s eyes met Tony’s, hips slowing. Tony grinned, lopsided. “You with me?”

“Always.”

Steve placed his hand over the arc reactor in Tony’s chest, capturing the light of it in his palm. Tony grinned nervously at him, and so Steve drove his hips harder against Tony’s, pushed himself deeper. Tony gasped and his eyes snapped shut, before he forced them back open, gasping. Steve’s fingers played at the edges of the arc reactor, where metal met skin. It was like Tony had taken everything out there and captured it inside himself, so he could carry it with him, always. And now Steve had a piece of that bigness, of that brilliance, because he had Tony. And Tony had him.

Steve leaned forward and captured Tony’s lips in his, hips starting up their rapid movements once again. The little broken noise that this evoked from Tony made Steve’s heart clench, and he held Tony closer, tighter.

When Tony’s arms wrapped around Steve’s back, he thought it was sure to be over. When his fingernails scraped deep marks into the skin there that were sure to be gone in the morning, Steve was amazed he didn’t fall apart right there. But it wasn’t until he felt the warm spatter of Tony’s cum on his stomach, felt Tony clench tight around him, that Steve knew he could let go. And when Tony leaned forward and whispered in his ear “You showed me the stars, big guy,” Steve did just that, spilling his release deep into Tony’s body.

They slid down onto the floor of the bridge together, cool glass at their sides. Aftershocks from his orgasm still trembling through his body, Steve still managed to have the wherewithal to pull Tony into his arms, to wrap him up tight in his embrace.

Tony laughed, blissed out and happy, as he wriggled in Steve’s grasp. “Nothing old fashioned about that,” he commented. He squirmed around in Steve’s grip, and Steve smiled to himself, sharing in his own private joke: He should never have expected that Tony would be an easy cuddler, that Tony would be able to sit still long enough for it. They could work on that.

The end result of all the squirming was that Tony had managed to turn himself around in Steve’s arms, facing him. Steve pecked a kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose, laughing as the other man scrunched up his whole face in response. Gently Steve tried to run a hand through Tony’s hair, to settle it from the wild, sweaty mess it had become.

“You know we did stuff like that in the forties,” Steve pointed out. “You wouldn’t be here if we didn’t.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve at that. Steve laughed and rolled his eyes at the unspoken fact-check.

“Okay, okay: Maybe you don’t exist because of sex like _that_ ,” he conceded. “But it’s not like it was unheard of.”

Tony hummed, still looking much too smug for his own good. He moved forward in Steve’s arms, kissing at his face gently. “Yeah... except I’m _pretty_ sure I was your first man, wasn’t I?”

Steve shrugged, not willing to confirm it even if Tony already knew.

“Yeah I was,” Tony said, and it seemed mostly to himself, if the smug, possessive tone was anything to go by.

“Hey!” Tony jerked back in Steve’s arms suddenly, and yeah: cuddling was something they were definitely going to have to work on. Tony’s eyes were so bright and happy that Steve couldn’t find he minded that much right this minute. Even if Steve was more than ready to catch a few winks himself. “Hey, let’s go back to my room, okay? There’s a bed and I’ve got something I want to work on. I’ll even show you.”

Reluctantly Steve allowed himself to be dragged to his feet and put his clothes over sweaty, sticky skin. He frowned down at this. “I seem to recall there’s a shower in there, too,” Steve mused.

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Oh, hey! There’s an idea. Good thinking.”

Steve nodded solemnly. “They tell me I’m an expert strategist,” he pointed out.  

Tony laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder as they headed off the bridge together. Steve slung an arm around his waist and pulled him close

Steve might be a man to fight against an inexorable future ninety-nine percent of the time, and deny that anything was ever fixed or fated. But when it came to Tony and him? Steve was willing to give himself over to inevitability, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [AMAZING ART](http://everybodyilovedies.tumblr.com/post/53038270263/sconee-starlight-captured-by-amuly-slowly) by the wonderful [sconee>!!](http://www.sconee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
